First Born
by molly0rose
Summary: Platform nine and three quarters is a little ways off yet, but Ginny has something that will change everything for her and Harry, if she manage to tell him before he leaves, maybe forever.
1. Return

The town smelled the same, different people roamed the streets, but the town itself hadn't changed much

Ginny placed her hands on her stomach, how could she tell him? It had been almost three months since their goodbye and Ginny had yet to find the courage to call the ministry. After having a father and a brother work there she knew that they could contact him for something like this...if only to let him know. But the thought of nine months away, him there, terrified her. _I can't do that to him, not now. _She kept telling herself that as she shut of the water and stepped out of the shower.

Even though it had barely been three months she was starting to show, being skinny had its drawbacks. The bathroom was still steamy and blurred all the colors it seemed, except for the horrid pink and blue box sitting on the counter. She had already thrown away the terrible little test strip, convinced that dammed muggle contraption could be lying. But if she was so sure then had she made an appointment at St. Mungos? She busied herself with throwing her clothes on and only noticed just as she was buttoning up her jeans that the house was strangely quiet, too quiet. She had known for sure that she had left the T.V. on, when she was alone there was always something on, it helped to fill the emptiness of the place. She couldn't stand how alone she was feelings these days, but now she knew she wasn't alone, there was someone in her house.

Ginny opened the door nice and wide, only to hear an unrecognizable young voice of a man, sitting on the foot of her bed.

"So this is Harry Potter's home, and his wife, Ginny Potter."

Ginny's voice was calm, he wasn't very smart, she only needed to say the words.

"Not what you were looking for?"

Watching him she realized that his smile was no where near as twisted as he meant it to seem. It could because he hadn't mastered it yet, or that Ginny herself had met one too many truly terrible men to be scared of this wanna be.

"The house, not so much. You on the other hand, I have to admit, the man has good taste."

"Yes, I suppose he does. Now, what are you doing in my house?"

Those were the magic words; Moody would be on his way now, the young wizard however seemed to notice nothing.

"Well, you see I came to see Potter. He sent the wrong wizard away, and I am pleased to say that he won't get away with it. But seeing as how he's not here, I can take you all the same."

"Expellearmous"

It was impossible to mistake Moody's growl of a voice. As he entered the room three more Aurors appeared with him, all surrounding the young wizard. He sat there on the bed with a mixture of anger and surprise at what had happened.

Ginny spoke again, with a forced bored tone.

"I'll let him know you stopped by."

The three Aurors converged on him then and seconds later only moody remained.

"Third one this month Ginerva."

Ginny sighed and settled into the chair by the window.

"I can't call him home just because of a few naive wizards. That's his job, while he's out there, I can take care of things here."

Fear sipped into her voice at the end and she stopped talking before it became any more pronounced. Of course Mad-eye was never one for feelings.

"The notice went through before I left. He'll arrive within the hour."

He vanished as well without another word. Moody as it turned out had survived the attack on Harry, he was badly hurt but managed to pull through. Shortly after Harry became an Auror, moody was reinstated and assigned to Harry and Ginny's protection. At the time Ginny wasn't aware she would need it so much.

But her thoughts only lingered there for a moment. She was almost three months pregnant and Harry had no idea. She rushed to the bathroom to dispose of the horrid little box, but the sudden movement triggered her stomach. She ended up at the toilet for the next few moments; only when she was sure that the morning sickness had past did she get up. Ginny grabbed the box and headed towards the hallway door. She didn't make two steps when she stopped in the middle of the room.

The black hair was a bit longer, hanging more in his face, his face a little less clean shaven that he had kept while here. His skin was darker than she remembered, but it was his eyes that had changed the most. The emerald green was almost cutting. Harry stood before her, three months seemed so long, but Ginny realized that she wasn't the only one who thought so.

Harry dropped his rut sack and crossed the room in three steps. He pulled Ginny into his arms with a second thought. Never mind that he had almost gone out of his mind when he read the letter from moody about the three attacks this month alone. Never mind that she had not found the time to maybe tell him about this. No the anger at what was going on in his own home vanished when he saw her ashamed face, shaken and somewhat frightened when their eyes met.

Ginny clung to him tightly, wondering how on earth she had gone three months without seeing him. He used to be the first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing in the evening. Suddenly the thought of him leaving was worse than telling him something that would tie him down.

Harry pulled her back to see her face when he spoke, which he noted was still bone white, as if she was sick.

"Why is it that Moody is the one who sends the word of the attacks? I was under the impression that something like that should come from you."

Ginny tried to find words, how to tell him only enough so that it sounded reasonable. She realized still had the box in the pocket of her hoodie.

"I can take care of myself. Besides, I have Moody if I need him. It's not likely someone's going to get past him."

Harry frowned at her.

"He was only placed with you as extra protection while I'm not here. I didn't expect you would actually have so much use for him."

Ginny shrugged and looked out the window; the worst part about Harry's active periods was the goodbyes. He would only be home for a month at most, then gone again. At first it seemed terrible to watch him go, but who was she to ask to take that away? She would not be the reason that their lives were on hold.

"How long do you have this time?"

Her voice was small; it didn't help Harry's worry over her.

"I'm not sure; moody believes that there is a connection between the attacks."

The word was starting to get on her nerves.

"They are hardly attacks, moody makes sure of that."

"Still, they all seem to be getting closer to you."

Ginny sighed.

"How long Harry?"

Harry's hands dropped from her shoulders, she was more than shaken, there was anger underlying that soft voice.

"However long it takes. Kingsley will be fine without me for a while."

Ginny nodded and side stepped him as she made her way to the door. She turned before heading for the stairs.

"You should get down to the ministry then, before Moody gets too bored with this one."

Ginny left then, Harry listened to her footsteps out the back door. Things were getting harder and harder for her. He knew that it wasn't fair, how long his assignments were, Lupin put it as his talents were that useful. Tonks merely told him that they needed those of the Aurors who truly committed to missions. Neither of which helped him with the tearing sensations he felt when he left Ginny. He sighed and settled for thinking about this later, right now he wanted answers.

Ginny heard the popping sound she had been waiting for. She phoned Luna, knowing she would be able to come over.

"You know, it may help if the house was better protected. Harry would never have to worry about these silly little wizards then."

Ginny couldn't help but smile as the door closed behind Luna. She turned from the counter with two tea mugs, full and waiting to be drunk.

"He much rather have people he knows and trusts around me then relying on simple charms."

Luna smiled and nodded as if this made more sense than what she had just suggested.

"Of course. I imagine it would be exactly like my walking here instead of just popping in."

Luna's comparisons made too much sense sometimes. Ginny was only silent long enough to take a sip of her tea, then she spoke.

"What are you doing tomorrow morning?"

Luna smiled at Ginny. "Appointments to confirm something we already know is a bit silly don't you think? Even the muggle stick said yes. Besides, shouldn't Harry be going?"

Ginny shook her head. "He doesn't know. I haven't told him."

"Ah, I suppose that would be a good reason to not take him."

Luna sipped her tea some more and Ginny knew this was why she had chosen to tell Luna instead of Hermione. Luna would tell you her mind, but never interfere where she had no place, Hermione on the other hand, would have made sure Harry knew. Ginny didn't love her any less, only wondered why she was always driven to take charge. Ginny watched the yard through the kitchen window, the island was a nice place to sit and thing, even the bar stools were more comfortable when you needed them.

"I'll go with you then. I find that having a hand to hold often makes me feel better."

She smiled sweetly at Ginny and continued with her tea in silence.

Luna left shortly before Harry came home, which to Ginny's surprise was with Teddy. Ginny had busied herself with making dinner, but she only had so long to take her mind off of things. Sooner than she would have liked Dinner was ready and Both Teddy and Harry were starving.

Ginny dived in conversation with Teddy the moment she sat down, Harry conversed politely when needed, but for the most part he watched Ginny. She barely ate anything, he heard her throwing up this morning, but knew she wasn't sick. Had the attacks really shook her that much? All through dinner Ginny had barely spoken a word to him, mostly keeping her attention firmly on Teddy, it wasn't long before she cleared away the plates and Teddy announced that he should be going. His parents were due home the following day and he needed to help his grandmother prepare. Ginny saw him to the door and without so much as one word to Harry came back through the dining room to the kitchen and began cleaning plates. Harry swallowed the last of his water and took the glass out. Ginny stepped over to make room for him at the sink, so she wasn't to mad at him, but still something was bothering her. He started handing him plates; he dried in silence, until Ginny was more playing with the water than cleaning any more dishes. Harry didn't push the subject, whatever it may be. He wrapped an arm carefully around her waist and kissed her hair.

"I've missed you." his voice softer than he had spoken in months.

She turned then and embraced him, burying her face in his chest. Harry wrapped his other arm around her and held her there; this was worth all the pain.

"You've been gone too long." she whispered.

"I know."

He kissed her hair again; suddenly he felt her knees starting to give way. His arms tightened around her. "Ginny?!"

She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Fine, just today took a lot out of me, that's all. I think I'll be retiring for the night."

Ginny pulled away then, and it seemed too soon for Harry.

Ginny made it all the up the stairs again before becoming light headed again. Since the morning sickness started, this had come along with it. She hadn't expected to almost give out in Harry's arms though. The thought of him finding out without her telling him terrified her. She shook her head and hurried into the bathroom to change. Harry joined her not much later, slipping into bed without making much of a disturbance. He got comfortable on his back and suddenly it was like all those months ago before he was sent on assignment. She found herself curling up to his side, and his arm sliding around her without hesitation. For tonight it felt normal, and for tonight that was enough for Ginny. Especially with her appointment.


	2. Lies

The town smelled the same, different people roamed the streets, but the town itself hadn't changed much

Luna met up with Ginny at the entrance. She stood there simply smiling her encouraging smile, and that somewhat eased the panic in her stomach. Ginny had woke this morning still rapped in Harry's arms. He woke when she was walking out, she switched the story and told him it was Luna who had the appointment, she couldn't tell how long he had been awake, but she prayed to the gods he hadn't heard the morning sickness.

"Ready?"

Luna's sweet voice seemed so out of place here.

"No."

The witch behind the desk smiled when Ginny told her what the appointment was for. She was friendly and smiled as Ginny signed in.

"The father?" she asked politely

"Auror, away on assignment."

Neither Ginny nor the nurse went further on the subject. The Wife of an Auror was highly respected, but left alone when it came to things such as these. They were sent two floors above, where her and Luna sat, waiting for the nurse.

"Neville tells me that you were asked to take a post a Hogwarts next year."

Her voice was still cheerful, Ginny smiled, at least Luna was there.

"Transfiguration. I have always had a knack for it."

"Ahh, yes I suppose that the headmistress could do with a few less classes to teach."

"Potter, Ginerva"

Several heads up at the mention of the name Potter, some were mere curiosity, and others Ginny could have sworn were looks of pure distaste. She grabbed Luna's hand and ducked into the hallway hidden away from those stares. What in Merlin's name was she doing here without him?

Harry waited around the house for almost three hours before she finally came home. She froze when she saw him sitting in the T.V. room. She hadn't expected him to be home until much later.

"It appears that these attacks have a deeper root than Moody or I thought. There's something much bigger here. The Minister seems to think that only Moody and I are fit to lead an assignment. I leave tomorrow night."

He stood then and she realized just how much he had come to tower over her. Just how much his green eyes burned with he was fraught with emotion. Just how warm his hands were on her sides. Just how close he seemed to be when she needed him most.

"I couldn't believe that something this big had gone unnoticed. I called the hospital, to let you know."

Ginny felt the blood rush from her face, she had not thought of him calling the hospital, although she had never thought that he would find something like this behind the attacks. She watched as Harry walked over to the glass sliding door, his back to her she could now see how he had changed. He held himself differently from how he used to. His broad shoulders perfected under his shirt, the muscle that shown through only hinting at what lie underneath the clothing. His arms now crossed over his chest were the strong but not hugely built. It seemed strange at first, but the more she looked the more godly he looked. The wild black hair reaching to the middle of the back of his neck.

Ginny couldn't stand the distance any longer; she reached him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Her voice was slightly muffled by his back.

"I was there."

Harry sighed. "You've changed so much Ginny. You feel the need to lie, to keep secrets. I could only wonder at what is really going on."

The casualness in his voice hurt the most. Ginny broke away from him, her anger at how blind he was raising.

"You think there is something more going on here?" her voice cold.

Harry sighed, he had been putting this off, normally he would have taken care of it the morning he got back, but this, and there was something delicate, something important.

"There is. I just wish you would tell me. I don't think it would be fair to anyone to leave it under the surface."

Ginny couldn't help but yell.

"Wouldn't be fair to anyone?! Oh god, what do you think I have a lover? Is that it?!"

Harry whirled to see her face, his temper rising as well.

"What am I supposed to think? You ignore me, act distant, and sneak out in the morning!"

Ginny's control slipped and she finally let lose the anger she hadn't realized was building until now, until she realized that he was leaving again, no matter what.

"You stupid, stupid man! Of course you think there's someone else! You're never here! Not when I need you, not at night when I'm awake and wondering where you are! Not when I come out of the shower to find a man sitting in my bed that isn't you! You're never here when you need to be! Dammit Harry!!"

She turned away from him, she couldn't look at him, not when the shock was plain on his face. His voice was quiet again when he spoke.

"Is there some one else Ginny? Has it really been that horrible?"

She looked up at that question, how could he think that? Had he really let the thought slip in so easy? Did he really think she could ever do that to him, that she was that kind of person? She stayed turned away from him.

"Never Harry, Never. I'm sorry that you could come to think of me like that."

Harry realized then what he had implied when he asked her, and it was so far from what he was thinking that it didn't even cross his mind. He walked closer to her, but before he could reach her she spoke again, and even though it was only a whisper it stung just the same.

"Get out Harry."

Ginny knew he would leave, he had done something terrible, and now he was leaving. She heard the door sliding open and closed and he was gone. Ginny barely made it to the phone in one piece. Hermione answered on the second ring, her voice worried at the late call. "I'll be right over."

She was there by floo powder in less then five minutes, and it took less than two minutes for Ginny to lose the little restraint she had and cry in Hermione's arms. Hermione took them to the front room with a fireplace that they could actually light a fire in. then settled onto the couch where Ginny told the entire story, right down the fear that kept her from telling Harry, and what had happened tonight.

"You can't just not tell him Ginny. That's not fair, it's his child too."

Ginny watched the fire light dance in the fireplace, each one seeming to fit perfectly together with the one dancing right next to it. Ginny suddenly recalled her wedding, which Harry had learned to dance for. When they had danced that day, they fit perfectly together, like the flames. She realized then that the flames, like her and Harry fit so perfectly together because there wasn't one thing that was kept from the other. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"He would finish this assignment, and he would stop, for the baby."

Hermione smiled at her. "Is that so bad?"

Ginny shrugged. "Harry wouldn't go back; I don't mind staying home once we have children. But Harry, he loves his work, he's a natural. I don't want to take that away from him."

Hermione laughed a little. "And have you ever thought that maybe that would be Harry's choice, or that he may agree to return to work when the baby is older?" Ginny stared at Hermione now. The thoughts had never crossed her mind. "When Ron and I had Sarah, Ron made me promise that I wouldn't give up teaching, or my research, and at first I thought he was crazy. But surprisingly his deal made more sense later, when I longed for my life. Harry, I would imagine, would understand more than you think."

Ginny simply looked back into the flames and soon after fell asleep on the couch. Hermione looked at the little person sleeping there, part of her was surprised Ginny had kept this to herself for three months, with everything going on lately she was sure Ginny was acting strangely from the stress.

Hermione stood outside, looking one last time at the house behind her before going home. The kitchen light was on, as to be expected. She heard the voices, one who's she could have picked out anywhere, the other it took a fraction of a second longer to recognize, but he was here and that's what mattered. She marched out into the Kitchen, not even bother reply to Ron's somewhat startled hello. She stared Harry down as he sat there at the table.

"You better not be planning on leaving without seeing her. I know your time was shifted to tomorrow morning."

Harry was calm when he answered. He had hurt her enough for one night.

"She doesn't want to see me Hermione."

"I dam well know she doesn't want to see you! But you don't know why! You can't just leave like this Harry, not without talking to her. You and I both know that there is no time set for return."

Harry didn't know why he felt surprised at Hermione knowing that, but he did. Suddenly she seemed to be pleading.

"Harry, please, don't leave it like this. It'll kill her."

What the hell was going on here? What was he missing? He rose from the seat and vanished before Ron or Hermione could say anything more.

The hallway was dark except for the firelight that leaked out from the front room. Harry made his way to the room, she was sleeping on the couch, curled up the way she used to when they would fall asleep out here. Before he had to leave, before he had to put his life on pause.

"Harry" Ginny mumbled in her sleep, her voice soft but so wonderful sounding.

Harry sat next to her, his hand lightly resting on her shoulder. She stirred under his touch, and Harry marveled at how, even after all this time, she still sent chills down his back. Even after all this time his thoughts centered around her, and his need never seemed to cease, even for a moment.

"Harry?"

She was awake now, staring at him, her eyes completely unsure. He smiled weakly at her, and suddenly she was crying in his arms. He brought her in close, holding her close enough to feel every inch of her. Once she calmed herself she stared up at him, the frown still set on her face.

"You're leaving, and I won't see you for so long."

Harry nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I make you safe. I promise."

Ginny Froze, "when are you coming home?"

This was the part he didn't want to tell her. "I...I don't know. How ever long it takes to make you safe."

He was ready for the tears to start again, and he was prepared to hold her till he was left with no more time, but she took a deep breath and nodded. A blaze lit her eyes now, she stared up at him. "Then go, and make it safe, because it won't be just me here anymore."

Harry froze; this was what she wasn't telling him. This was the secret, the hidden part of her life. He looked down at her stomach and realized for the first time that it was just starting to swell; she had never been close enough for him to notice the slight difference.

"A baby, my baby?"

Ginny smiled weakly and nodded. This was what she wanted, but it was a bittersweet moment. He would leave, for who knew how long. But she would have his child, and they would wait for him.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

He looked away from her stomach to her face. "I guess I hadn't thought of my baby, it will be a girl or a boy, my girl or boy. Your girl or boy. It took a minute to realize that it's ours. Our child, we made our child."

Harry marveled at the beautiful light swelling of her stomach, their baby was growing in there. Harry kissed her then, and it had felt like their first kiss. He could feel her body answer his, both heart beats speeding in unison. Her sweet lips were urgent on his, as his hers. Her hands combed through his hair and it did nothing to bring him back to his senses, only urged him to explore the small body before him that he had been without in the recent months, the body that was now carrying his child. His hands memorized each curve in her back and along her hips. He began to bring her down under him, as if to hold her there. Her longing didn't subside as it may have; she only seemed to cling tighter to him as they kissed. He pulled back from her to see the women that held his heart, and like the very first time he realized he loved her, the shock of her beauty knocked the wind out of him. The blazing red hair and was laying across the pillow, the deep chocolate eyes that held him captive, the creamy skin that stretched over her cheekbones and her soft neck. Of course those red inviting lips, that Harry could never fully overcome. Nor did he want to, the power she had over him was unbreakable. She smiled up at him and pulled herself up to kiss him again, she was inviting him down, and it was too much to resist, but there was something he wanted to do. He pulled away again only to lift her shirt over her stomach, where the child would grow. He lowered his face to the soft skin there and kissed it, it would be one of many he promised himself. He would come back to them, his family. She giggled then, pulled his face back up to hers.

"He waits for you to come home, as do I."

The night was theirs to share, and by morning Harry felt that they did. He woke on the couch only to find that Ginny was safely tucked away in his arms, sleeping soundly. The clock over the mantle told him his time here was almost up. Ginny stirred then, waking and snuggling closer to him. Lying there with her, it came to his mind, he couldn't stop until the threat was taken care of, but how long would that take?

Ginny seeming to be thinking along the same lines spoke then.

"We'll wait Harry; I'll always wait for you."

"I'll come back to you. I promise Ginny, I'll always come back to you."

The knock came then, and in came the comfort of friends, the goodbyes and good lucks, the announcement of life and the congratulations. But Moody and Kingsley showed up before long, and it was Kingsley this time that would stay behind and protect Harry's home. Ginny stood by him, just before he left; the pull of her hands on his one brought his attention back to her, where he wanted to always stay. She reached on her tiptoes to kiss her, but Harry could in react one way. He lifted her up to his lips, glad when he felt her hands on his face and neck. He set her back down only to have her whisper in his ear.

"Come back to me love, I'll wait."

Harry smiled, and sealed his promise by kissing her again.

"I won't be able to stay away."

With that they were gone, and it was then that Ginny truly felt her child in her, his child. She placed her hands on her stomach once again, this time though she was thrilled with the idea, and longed for her husband to come home.


End file.
